There are a variety of different types of circuits that are powered by a replaceable battery. Some of these circuits monitor the operational state of the battery, in order to provide an advance warning as the battery is reaching a substantially discharged state, so that the battery can be replaced before it becomes too discharged to operate the circuit.
One particular technology that uses battery-powered circuits is radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. For example, one common use of RFID technology is to track a mobile object, such as a shipping container. A device known as a “tag” is provided on the object to be tracked. The tag typically includes an antenna, circuitry coupled to the antenna, and a battery to power the circuitry. The tag can transmit radio signals, and some tags can also receive radio signals. It is desirable for the circuitry within the tag to be able to accurately monitor the state of the battery so that, as the battery approaches a discharged state, the tag can transmit a radio signal indicating that battery replacement is needed. The battery can then be replaced before it becomes too discharged to operate the circuit.